The current generation of micro servers may comprise a server management entity that may provide communication to a host chassis. The communication may be addresses through Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C). Such communication may result in a lack of remote firmware update capability. Present approaches may employ four flash chips on each cartridge on a micro server. Such approaches result in high cost per cartridge and creates a number of motherboard routing issues.